


Against The Ladder

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Daydreaming, Dom/sub, Drabble, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: Short drabble inspired by the ladder scene in season one





	Against The Ladder

 

* * *

 There he was, back against the ladder, submitting to the man almost unconsciously. His breath hitching, his arms pulling back, reaching behind him to lock, exposing his neck, chest, willing Hannibal to take what he wanted no mercy.

The older man leaned into him, breathing him in, pressing against him tightly. His lips so close to Will's jugular, dangerously close, and though he did have fleeting thoughts of getting bitten, he tilted his head to the side more trusting that he wouldn't get hurt at least not to much.

A strong hand trailed down his chest, joined by another. Bother of them meeting to unbutton his pants. Expose his aching cock, so starved to attention, so willing to be given to this man. He was dark, he was interesting, and he accepted Will so in return Will felt it was only right to submit to whatever Hannibal wanted. Give him everything, to be fixed, Hannibal could fix him. Hannibal could help him keep control, sanity.

He needed a rock, an anchor, a light on land while he drifted so far out onto the dark sea which was his mind. Hannibal was that light, he was saving him and Will had nothing to give but his body, his mind, his very heart in appreciation of what Hannibal took the time to do.

Teeth grazed the skin of his neck, along with lips. He could smell the man now, feel his arousal digging into him, practically throbbing, both of them wanting and needing some kind of physical release to bond them, hold them together, before Will came apart.

He felt a hand around his cock, he let out a groan, tilting his head even more thrusting his hips with almost no thought to how needy he was behaving. Hannibal already knew him well enough to know he wanted this and he was needy he just never directly asked to be helped. Always pushing people away. Though this time his hands stayed locked behind him of his own accord. He was aching for this touch, aching for this release.

There was a bite to his skin, rough, he felt the blood ooze to the surface and release. Hannibal's mouth pulled back slightly but he started to sniff, to lick, to taste. Taking in a part of Will's life force, letting him know that he accepted him, all of him.

Will groaned, his body trembling with pleasure. The urge to touch, to feel, to give pleasure back was aching inside of him but he knew to just accept to be docile it was what Hannibal truly wanted. He would be everything, he would expect nothing, and he would throw himself at the doctors feet should he be asked. This man was his savior and he needed to hold onto that.

The skilled hand continued to stroke, touch, tug, massage, working fast, urging Will to cum, to have his release. There was another bite, this one much rougher almost as if Hannibal intended to also taste his flesh. Will found it erotic, so dominant and possessive. That Hannibal would go so far as to consume him, want that part of him, that he was so desired that he had become edible.

He cried out loudly, spilling over the edge, his climax reached with the very thought of being eaten. A thought that in his normal waking hours disgusted him, disturbed him, and yet it had seemingly become so damn taboo that it brought on his orgasm full force. His vision began to tunnel the pleasure was just too much.

* * *

"Will?" He heard Hannibal's voice, and then a steady hand on his shoulder. He wasn't at the ladder any more, he was sitting in a chair. His mind must have drifted again, wandered off. Had the ladder part actually happened or had it just been a part of his desires, his design, what he truly had wanted?

"Yeah I'm...I'm just not...I should leave." He said, and though he didn't want to, he got up and hurried out of there. Once again Hannibal didn't stop him, his brain's version of the man and the actual man being completely different and he wasn't exactly sure which one he wanted more.


End file.
